


on the subject of marriage

by discountghost



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha!Jungkook, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prince!jimin, Smut, omega!jimin, prince!jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost/pseuds/discountghost
Summary: Jimin really doesn't want to get married.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 408
Collections: JIKOOK ABO FEST





	on the subject of marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



He had expected that the way they would take would be rocky, but the swinging of the gama did little to help his lurching stomach. Jimin pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, peering out of the paper screen window. Even with the wooden panels padded, he still felt the last chill of the winter. It must have been worse for the men carrying him and his luggage. But that wasn’t what Jimin dreaded most.

The omega sighed, closed his eyes as he rested his head back against the wall. The world outside was quiet. Just the footsteps of the men carrying the litter and the guards that he’d been given. Those carrying his luggage huffed. Murmured complaints drifted into the air, but were silenced by assurances. He wondered if this was how it always was when someone traveled. Jimin had never had reason to leave home; most came to  _ him. _ That was what had startled him, in the beginning. That he would need to leave.

The stark realization that they were tired of Jimin’s rejection of suitors came swift with the announcement. The omega had looked to his parents, taken in their nearly smug expressions. They’d finally found him a match, and one that he could not refuse. If it did, it would have come at great risk to not only him, but them — and they knew that he wouldn’t put his family in jeopardy over a selfish decision.

But they might as well have branded him simple property to hand over, rather than their son.

He sighed, opened his eyes once more. The traveling pack paused. He felt the gama lower to the ground and assumed they must have been stopping for another break. They’d only taken one or two previously, and if he were being honest, he could use one right about now. The door to the litter swung open and one of the men gestured for him to take his hand.

Outside, the air was fresh, if not slightly colder. The extra space given to him allowed him a moment to stretch. The litter called for constant sitting and he felt his muscles tense up far too often. He kneaded the tender flesh beneath his clothes before seeking out water, then a moment to relieve himself. 

It was all too quiet, and Jimin wanted to say as much. The birds had fallen silent, only the rustle of the leaves in a soft breeze making noise. His mouth was open, poised to observe this when a cry cut through the silence. A man fell, taken out as easily as a candle being snuffed out. His heart leapt to his throat as men in dark, earthy colored clothing approached them. Their voices raised like their weapons. Jimin stumbled back, shielded by two bodies. But the two were not enough and soon they, too, fell. The footsteps of the last man fleeing thundered in time with his heart in his ears as he sank to the ground.

The men that attacked them loomed over him. Masks had been drawn down to cover their faces. They were crudely made; bark scraped from a tree with eye holes cut out of them. Some even had mouths inked on sloppily, monstrous teeth that appeared wobbly over the wood. He sucked in a breath as one of them drew close. A whimper left him as the cold air let heavy pheromones sit in the air. He cursed his luck.

His masked attacker froze, sniffed at the air. It was almost comical to see the ears beside the mask tinge pink as he and the other men drew back. Jimin's vision went hazy, spun for a moment. He blinked, hoping that maybe that would get it under control. Having been forced into his heat so suddenly left his senses in a disarray. The power of fear was truly something. He sniffled, pain starting at the base of his spine. His fingers dug through the earth, as if to ground himself.

The masked man crouched down, still some distance away from him. He pulled at the mask, fretted with the strings that held it on his face. The man was no unattractive, but Jimin suspected that his heat-addled mind was doing some extra work to convince him that this would be okay. That whatever the other had in store for him would be just fine if he complied. He shut his eyes again.

"Jimin-ssi..." How did the man know his name? His voice was warm, like milk after a bath. The same warmth pooled in his gut as he hummed his response, one eye peeking open. "I had no intention to scare you." Was that worry? Why would the bandit be worried about him? "I had meant to be sure that you were safe, but I guess I overdid it."

The man dipped his head in apology and backed off slowly. There was movement off to the side of his vision, someone else stepping forward. But they were a blur; competing pheromones that he didn't have the patience for. He swatted at them, a feeble hiss leaving his mouth before something was held under his nose and he was pulled under into unconsciousness.

"Please forgive us!"

He was still groggy. Whatever the man had held to his nose had put him to sleep and dulled his senses. He blinked at the men that had made up his transport. He was still tired, too tired to kick up the fuss he knew he should have made. How could they have been so incompetent? And what of the man that had fled? There was one shape in the corner, and Jimin assumed that that was who it was. He squinted, made out the shape of ropes. Yes. They'd caught and bound him. He hung his head in shame, but said nothing.

Jimin rubbed at his eyes, but made no moves to sit up. He was too comfortable. The yo was padded enough that he didn't worry about a chill from the floor. A fire roared, just at the edges of his hearing. He wasn't where he was, but the room was large, spacious he might even say. The men of his transport had been set apart from him by a thin screen. They were no more than shapes that lifted themselves repeatedly as they bowed.

His location had been explained to him some hours ago, but he'd been in and out of an induced slumber. The man that had found him, and run off his protection, had been the very same that he had been on his way to meet. It was meant to be a sort of test -- to see how much worth he held to his family. The matter of his protection had been more than disappointing. He scowled just thinking about it. Jungkook's men had come at them with  _ wooden swords _ and they'd run without being sure of what was happening. Not a scratch, aside from the man that had fled, was on any of them. Mayhaps a bump or two, but that was hardly anything to whine about. His scowl must have made them concerned because their apologies and pleas were made louder. "Please, forgive your foolish servants!"

"Shut up." His own drowsiness slurred his words as he turned further onto his side. "You're too loud."

"We shall cut out our tongues, then!"

" _ Please _ just go away." He attempted to bury himself further in the pillows. Something tingled at the base of his spine and his hissed. Footsteps shuffled out, one sounding as though it were being dragged, and the door slid shut. He sighed, turned over once more.

Sleep was still heavy on him, but then there was the matter of the remnants of his heat. Having been put to sleep by herb had knocked the omega blissfully unconscious. Had kept him so for several hours. But now the fear-induced heat was back, ebbing into his bones with a slow vengeance. He swallowed down a whimper, curling into his blankets. The last thing he needed was to embarrass himself. He licked his lips, the faint flickers of pain creeping up his frame. If he could just  _ sleep,  _ he would be able to feel so much better.

The door slid open once more. The footsteps were heavier, but it was only one person. They smelled familiar. Jimin's brows furrowed when the screen was lifted and he was face to face with someone that very easily dwarfed his small frame. The other grinned down at him, dimples popping up beside his mouth. The omega squirmed beneath the blankets, suddenly aware of the slick ruining his clothes.

The other seemed undisturbed. Maybe even used to it. Jimin wasn't sure what to class his reaction as. The man must have been a beta or an omega, certainly not the same alpha that he had encountered in the woods. Lethargy weighed into him as the man moved about. The cloying scent of himself was soon smothered by lavender and vanilla. A warmth settled behind him; the man nestling in close to his side. They had done this for him back in the palace, and it took only a few more seconds before he understood what was being done.

Jimin, falling into the rhythm of the heart beating behind him, nestled deeper into the blankets. He was comfortable, lulled into a space between sleep and wake as the beta wrapped an arm around him. He hummed -- nearly purred -- as the quiet settled over them.

"This better?"

He nodded in response. A beat, then -- "Who are you?"

"Hoseok."

"Thank you for your help."

"It's part of my job, Your Highness."

Jimin sighed, let his eyes slide fully closed. "Of course, it is."

"You can call on me whenever you wish." Jimin could  _ hear _ the smile in his voice. There was a certain sort of mirth to his tone that made relaxing all the easier. "Her Majesty sent me in."

"The empress dowager?"

"Yes." So it had been the mother of the man that he was supposed to marry that had sent for someone to make him comfortable. He should have known that Jungkook would likely have been incapable of thinking of doing this himself. "Though, she did say she wanted a chance to get on your good side." The other chuckled, a sound that rumbled through him and sent him further into the arms of sleep.

"Well, why didn't His Majesty think of this?"

"Oh, he did. He just wanted her to have something to do."

Jimin turned over, eyes peering out of the blankets to stare at the other. "He left me to be a task to cure his mother's boredom?"

"I wouldn't...put it like that." Hoseok's brows furrowed, but the smile that Jimin had been expecting remained. "He means well! Really; sometimes things just don't go as planned."

No, they did not. Jimin knew that well enough. Lips pursed, he glanced down.

Hoseok seemed to hesitate. His hand hovered over the omega's head before he finally let it rest on Jimin's hair. "You should...give him a chance. He said he would be coming in to visit you when you were feeling better."

"Is that so?" He didn't think he wanted to meet Jungkook. At least, not formally now. Their  _ informal _ meeting had told him all he thought he needed to know about the alpha. "We'll see."

It was maybe a day or two -- Jimin wasn't entirely sure of the timing; the doors and curtains were so thick in his room that they blocked out the light from the outside -- when Jungkook made his appearance. Reappearance? He was far better dressed this time around and his hair had been pulled back from his face. The harsh lines that he had seen before had smoothed over and softened. The hardened visage of a supposed bandit had been replaced with the lines of a noble prince, soon to be emperor. Round eyes stared Jimin down through the thin screens that divided them. The omega swallowed, gut churning. The other's scent was strong; powerful.

"It is...a pleasure to meet you this way." Jungkook's voice was warmer than he suspected it would be. "I want to apologize for how we first met."

Heat rose to Jimin's cheeks. "I would prefer  _ not _ to be reminded of it."

"Yes, I." His mouth hung open as he tried to think of something to say. "I hadn't intended -- I'm so sorry." Jungkook ducked his head a moment.

"Is that all you came to do? Apologize? If so, you're forgiven and you can leave." Jimin knew he sounded every bit a petulant child, but he could not find it in himself to be kind. He didn't particularly  _ want _ to. That, and the other looked up at him with doe eyes that made a part of him want to see them wet with tears.

"No, no. I have gifts." Jimin groaned internally.

The alpha prince presented his gifts with a flourish. Candies, a small stack of thin books, and something that looked like an instrument. He couldn't be serious. Jimin looked between the gifts and the other, who beamed at him. His front teeth were a touch larger than average, resembling those of a rabbit's. Jimin's lips curled back, his own teeth bared as he hissed at the other. The expression that appeared on the other's face was almost comical, his large eyes widening even more. The alpha flinched, a minute tensing of every muscle in his frame.

"Did I -- did I do something wrong?"

"You think  _ those _ would suffice for me?"

Jungkook blinked, glanced down at the objects. "When I sent word to your family and asked them what you liked, this was what they'd told me. The books are poems collected from the kingdom's most talented writers. And -- and I found an instrument that you'd never learned before. I was hoping to teach you how to play it..." The alpha's expression dipped. His eyes dropped down to the floor and his shoulders slumped.

Jimin swallowed, ignoring the stutter of his heart. Now it was  _ his _ turn to apologize. The words burned his tongue as he spoke them. "I -- well, I'm sorry. I didn't. I didn't think you had put that much thought into them." He glanced at the dish full of sweets. "But what about the candy?"

"Oh." Jungkook glanced at them before looking back to Jimin. "They're milk candies. I was told you were fond of sweet things, so I wanted you to have something that would make you comfortable. Like." He searched for his words again, brows furrowing and nose scrunching up. "Like a peace offering."

The giggle escaped him before he could stop it. "A peace offering? You make it sound like we're going to war."

"I did, didn't I?" The words left him in an almost awed manner. It was quiet. His cheeks warmed as Jungkook stared and he found himself forgetting under the other's gaze. "You're very pretty."

"I -- why would you say that now?"

"Was I not supposed to? I'm sorry."

"No, there's no need for that. Just...timing..."

Jungkook scratched at the back of his head. "I'll have to work on that, then."

Another moment of silence. Then -- "So...you wanted to teach me to play that instrument?"

It was stringed and resembled a gayageum, but didn't. There were fewer strings and the base of it was round. It didn't stand up like a harp would, either.

"Yes!" Excitement had the alpha's cheeks coloring, a smiling splitting his face. "It is something that one of the advisors came across in his travels west. Namjoon tends to find some strange things. He brought a guide that he translated from the creator on how to play. Unfortunately, I'm not sure if I'm doing it right, but he assures me that I am." Those prominent front teeth made his smile all the more endearing.

"Then, I look forward to you teaching me."

Their lessons were nice. Simple? Jimin struggled with it. His hands were smaller than Jungkook's and he was too used to the instruments of their kingdom to truly accommodate the strange new instrument the way it should be. He stubbornly laid it out in front of him, plucked at the strings as Jungkook instructed him. But it didn't feel like these were really lessons. Maybe it was the alpha's way of showing off his prowess.

The alpha  _ was _ skilled, though. Jimin would have much rather listened to the way the other played it. He pushed the instrument over to the other, a pout on his lips and a silent request in his eyes. Jungkook sighed, but his smile kept up as he picked the instrument up and set to playing it. His voice was smooth, even. Jimin might admit to wanting to listen to it for hours on end -- but he couldn't. There was a voice beyond the doors, declaring that Jungkook was needed. The two of them sighed in tandem, shared a glance that was so close to them breaking into a fit of laughter. Jungkook rose to his feet. stopped only by Jimin's hands at the hem of his clothes.

"Uhm, for -- for our next lesson, could we go outside?"

"Now who needs to consider their timing?" Jimin pouted at the smirk on the other's face. "It's getting colder, but I'm sure we can find something to deal with that."

"That would be much appreciated!"

Jungkook blinked, flushed. "You are so beautiful."

He was gone before Jimin could respond. He was, instead, left to stew in his own embarrassment and confusion. His cheeks were warm when he pressed his palms to them. The alpha was not  _ unkind _ , but this was not what Jimin had wanted. Or, what he had told himself he had wanted. What he'd wanted before was to find someone of his own accord and choose them as his beloved. Even meeting Jungkook like this was a blessing. He assumed the empress dowager had some hand in that, but he'd never had the courage to ask whenever she summoned him for her little afternoon gatherings.  _ She _ seemed to like him well enough. He sighed, leaned back to rest his head against one of the walls. He could attempt to talk himself out of it all he wanted, but he was coming to realize something that he wasn't sure sat right with him.

He did not want to say that he was in love. Maybe a little bit of an infatuation, but that was something that was normal. He had his fair share of those. But, even as he told himself that, this was different. He would be married to Jungkook and unlike with his other bouts of adoration, he wouldn't be able to distance himself from the other. They would be living within a distance that would make them accessible to one another. He didn't want to  _ think _ about what would be planned when their heat and rut cycles would be forced to match up. He shut his eyes. Thought instead about how much he missed home. But, even that, too --  _ did _ he miss home? Did he miss the constant pressure of them wanting to marry him off? There was a heaviness that weighed on him always in the halls of his home when he had come of age.

Jimin turned onto his side, opened his eyes to look over at the instrument. He wasn't sure what to think anymore.

Jimin felt the first inklings of alarm when Jungkook greeted him with a covering and took him outside for his next lesson. There, in the garden, was a blanket laid out and it seemed an awful lot like the small scene had been orchestrated. Everything was  _ perfect _ and in that perfection, Jimin felt his heart stutter. His teeth dug into the plush flesh of his bottom lip. The urge to run grew stronger with each step he took.

"Jimin..." Jungkook swallowed. They were already halfway through the lesson, and it was third time that Jungkook had started this way. But it would seem it was the first that he would continue. He licked his lips. "Jimin, can I kiss you?"

Did he dread the question or the answer he knew was coming? "Yes."

The other's hands were warm on his face as he cupped Jimin's cheek. His thumb smoothed across the skin for a moment before the alpha leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to the other's lips. Jimin blinked, surprised. He'd expected...more. His own whine surprised him, as Jungkook let him go and directed his attention to their purpose of being outside in the first place.

"That's...it?"

Jungkook glanced at him, inclined his head slightly. "Did you want more?"

"I'm not -- I'm not saying that I do, but..."

The alpha sucked in a breath, tapped his fingers on the smooth wood of the instrument. The moment of pondering was lost as the alpha planted another kiss on his lips. Another whine followed, only to be hushed by a slightly deeper kiss. A pattern that continued until the original purpose for being outside was lost.

"You know, we'll have plenty of time to kiss once we're married." Jungkook murmured the words against his lips.

Jiming was starting to think he liked the idea of that. But he didn't dwell on it too much, instead leaning in to nip at the alpha's swollen lips before pulling the instrument between them. "I think it's high time we returned to the lesson."

Days passed. Time trudged on, drowning under the weight of stolen kisses and giddy laughter as Jimin's mind found that the prospect of marriage wasn't so bad. Time beat on until it was a day that Jimin might have dreaded. Maybe he still did. He wasn't entirely sure of the reason his heart was beating so hard in his chest. He feared, for a short moment, that it would beat right out of his chest.

He swallowed, tried to think about the procession. They'd done a rehearsal the night before. Informal, really; a simple instruction on where Jimin would walk and how the wedding would take place. The reception was simple enough to understand. A drum sounded and the doors slid open. He was caught, like an animal thrown into the torchlight. He was glad for the veil over his face, hiding his expression from view. Mostly. He attempted a smile and began to move forward to the center of the hall.

It felt like time moved without him. It was a blur of words and ceremony. People came and said their piece, talked of a happy marriage and well wishes. He thought someone might have blessed them to have many children, but he wasn't too sure. His cheeks heated all the same. He was so very aware, though, of Jungkook beside him. Of the warmth he radiated. His hair was pulled back once more, a hat adorning his head. He looked regal; put together in a way that made him think back to their first meeting and how things had changed. He blinked, feeling the first wave of tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. Crying would only ruin the makeup they'd put on him, and he didn't want to make all of that effort go to waste. Jungkook wrapped his hand around Jimin's toward the end of the ceremony and he felt himself calm down some.

It was when they were alone that his nerves were frayed once more. They wouldn't be calmed. Especially not after he had drunk the wine from his mother's gourd. As a child, when he was dragged to many different events and occasions, he'd wondered what was in those when he attended weddings. Now, years later, he was acutely aware of how much he'd felt himself heat up after those first few sips. It was dizzying, almost, how fast his thoughts had turned to getting Jungkook to their room, deep within the palace. He marveled at the very sensation of his own clothing rubbing against him, the friction of the fabric over his skin. And how he  _ ached. _

Without a thousand other scents to contest with, he could smell the other like he had shoved his face into his clothes. The scent of the earth and the smoke of a cook's fire wafted around him as he felt his bones turn to mush. His own scent was lost somewhere, under the thick layer of the alpha as the other laid him down on the bed. He couldn't think straight; could only whine for Jungkook to  _ please, kiss me. _

Jungkook complied, lips finding their place over Jimin's without hesitation. They tasted each other like it was the first time that they had. The alpha savored the omega beneath him, all the while working off the ceremonial clothes that was an infuriating barrier between their skin. A sigh left Jimin as the other pressed down against him. He felt hands travel his frame, familiar in their path. But they dipped lower than they usually did. Jungkook pressed his forehead to Jimin's, giving them a moment to breathe, as his hands spread the other's legs open.

The omega's hips jerked as Jungkook's finger ghosted over bare thighs. They danced dangerously close to where Jimin wanted them, what he ached for. He wasn't sure what had tipped Jungkook toward finally touching him -- his own impatience or Jimin's smaller hands wrapping around the alpha's wrists to prompt him towards his aching cock. He practically sobbed as the other finally put his hands on his dick.

Jungkook's ministrations were slow. Not hesitant, but careful. Like he was testing the waters, but didn't want to cause the other discomfort. Jimin's heart skipped a singular beat before he was keening. The other had dragged his thumb over the weeping slit of his dick, pressed down. He twisted his wrist and gave Jimin a short jerk before he was using the omega's own slick to make the glide a little easier. Jimin let his eyes fall shut, face peppered with kisses as Jungkook cooed at him. Maybe praises; he cared more about the voice than the words. The other's tone dipped, cadence slow and sweet as he abandoned Jimin's cock in favor of sliding a finger toward his entrance.

A large hand held Jimin's hips down as Jungkook's finger circled the ring of muscle, teasing. Jimin opened his mouth to protest -- he was not above being -- before a moan was pulled out of him instead as the finger slid in with ease. He'd expected the other's fingers to be longer, thicker. And yet. He attempted to rock back onto it, but was held in place by the alpha. More kisses to his face as he reached up to pull the other closer. The angle he was forced to was slightly awkward, but he kept up the slow fucking of his finger in and out of Jimin with little effort.

"Another." It was almost a demand, not quite a plea. Jungkook's brow rose.

"Another what?"

"Put another finger in me, Jungkook." The words had come out of Jimin faster than the alpha had expected. And he was beginning to learn, though he'd suspected it for some time, that he couldn't deny the omega anything. Even if he hadn't said please.

He let his index finger drag out of the omega slowly before he slipped it back in with another. Jimin's fingers dug into Jungkook's back, their sweat slick foreheads pressing together again. He let them rest inside Jimin for a moment before he scissored his fingers, letting the pads of his fingers brush against the other's walls. Jimin pressed his lips together, holding back a groan. Jungkook took his time before adding two other fingers, claiming softly that he wanted Jimin ready for him.

Jungkook rolled them over, to Jimin's short-lived confusion. He swallowed as the other let him rest against his chest a moment, giving him enough time to smother a wanton moan against his chest as he pressed the tip into his entrance. Slick and the Jungkook's careful ministrations made the way easy.

The alpha rolled his hips, testing. Jimin hissed and the other stopped until he nodded, wordless. Pleading eyes turned up toward Jungkook. "Kiss me, please."

Jungkook brushed hair from the other's face and neck before leaning up to kiss the omega as he rut into him. He set a slow pace, rutting into Jimin as if he had all the time in the world. The smack of flesh was muted, lost under the chorus of groans and belated declarations of love. Jungkook thrusted up, a little harder than before and the soft mewls Jimin let out grew louder. So the alpha did it again, faster, marveled at the way the omega rocked his hips back to meet him. They moved out of sync, messy.

A hand found Jimin's cock once more and he felt himself tighten around Jungkook. The other groaned, let his head fall back. Jungkook jerked his hand up, slow and teasing again. But his hips broke rhythm, forced himself deeper into the omega. He buried himself to the hilt as he spilled his seed inside the other. His face reddened as he painted Jimin's walls with his cum, a realization falling upon him. But he didn't have much time to worry about it, as soon Jimin was cumming over his hand and chest.

It was quiet, but for their breathing as Jimin lay forward on the other's chest.

"If married life is like this, aren't glad you married me?" Jimin slapped at his chest, but smiled all the same.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/discountghosts) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/remeremerem)


End file.
